


Khethekile Mina

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Khethekile Mina

Ukuphefumula kwakhe kuphuma emaphashini akhe exhaleni elilodwa elibushelelezi futhi akasakwazi ukusiza ukuncipha okuphuma lapho umzimba wakhe uwela emilenzeni yakhe.

"Ubaba unesigelekeqe esinje," kusho uJaime ekhononda, izinyawo zakhe zilenga onqenqemeni lombhede.

UBrienne ubona isandla sakhe sisaphakanyisiwe emoyeni kube sengathi uzomhlikihla futhi izihlakala zakhe zibomvu. Unqamula iminwe yakhe bese efaka isibhakela phansi embhedeni oseceleni kwamathanga akhe. Ukuqalaza okusheshayo ezungeze igumbi kuyaqinisekisa ukuthi ayikho indlela ayengakhuluma ngayo nomunye umuntu. Abahlali bodwa egumbini elijwayelekile nganoma iyiphi indlela (wonke umuntu uyagqolozela) kodwa ithoni yakhe ibisamiswe impela ukuze ezwe yena kuphela. "Hawu?" ebuza, emcacisa umphimbo wakhe kancane.

"Yebo. Kwakunguye lowo ocingweni," kububula uJaime. Uhamba kancane, futhi uBrienne ucabanga ukuthi uzosukuma, kepha isandla sakhe sihloka phakathi kwemizimba yabo bese esihlikihla esiswini (ohmygod) futhi akhiphe ifoni yakhe ayikhiphe ephaketheni lakhe.

“Yini ebizwayo,” uyakhala, ngethemba le-bell, noma i-fire Drill, noma isihogo nomlilo ongokoqobo. Noma yini yokumsusa kuye (hhayi ukuthi unaka kakhulu lokho.)

Ngeshwa, igumbi elijwayelekile aliqhumanga ilangabi futhi uJaime ulokhu ekhuluma. “Ungibingelela ekhaya nje ngemuva kwesikole, njengoba elindele ukuthi ngihlukane nokuzilolonga. Ngakho-ke ngamtshela ukuthi alushaye. ”

"Jaime!"

"Kulungile," uyakhononda, "angizange, ngithe 'yebo baba,' njengomlondolozi omncane omuhle."

"Ungethukuthelisi ubaba wakho," kusho uBrienne, isandla sakhe sihambisa i-akhawuntingi yakhe futhi simhlalisa ehlombe lakhe "angakwenza ukuthi uyeke iqembu."

UJaime uphulula uhleko ezandleni zakhe ezigoqile. "Angazama, akufani nokuthi useduze ngokwanele ngakho. Umane akhiqize abanye abakhiqizi abayiziphukuphuku isidlo sakusihlwa futhi ufuna ukukhombisa inzalo yakhe enhle- uzokwenza sengathi iTrion ayikho, angamawele egolide amabi. ”UBrienne akazi ukuthi azothini kulokho- akakaze ahlangane noTirion Lannister ngaphambili, kepha uJaime ubukeka emthanda, noma uCersei engakwazi ukumbona. Akacabangi ukuthi kuzoba njani ngomzali wakho sengathi sengathi akekho. Noma engeyona indodakazi enhle impela, ubelokhu eyingane enhle, futhi uyise ubelokhu emthanda.

Uhlikihla nje isithupha sakhe emhlane wakhe ngokudabukisayo, bese eguqula ubuso bakhe ambuke. Bahlale kanjalo isikhashana, amehlo akhe avele avale kanye nesithupha sakhe ukudweba imibuthano emincane lapho kulele khona.

IBrienne ingakhomba umzuzu oqondile uCersei angena ngawo egumbini elivamile. Umsindo obesebuyile kancane ngemuva kokuthi uJaime esezifake esifubeni sakhe uduma ngokushesha uthule kuzwakale sengathi akunawo umoya-mpilo egumbini. Uyenyanya ukubheka phezulu, kepha amehlo akhe akhiwe ngendlela efanayo futhi kancane kancane ubuka ngamehlo akhe iwele likaJaime.

Ukukhanya kukaCersei kuyindiza futhi kuthukuthele kanti uBrienne ucishe wamlahla phansi uJaime phansi ngaleso sikhathi, kodwa esikhundleni salokho isithupha sakhe silokhu sihlikihla futhi uhlangabezana nokubuka kukaCersei ngaphandle kokuchachamba (akusikho isibindi, umile nje uvalo) kuze kube yilapho i-cheerleader iqala ukuya kubo, kancane nokuhlanya.

"Jaime," uyakhala, kepha akavuli amehlo akhe (oh fucking fuck has been sleep?) Kuze kube yilapho ephakamisa idolo kakhulu bese ligxibha esifubeni sakhe bese sekephuze kakhulu ukumxwayisa.

“Jaime,” kusho udadewabo, izwi lakhe ligobhoza ngokuthuka, "wenzani?"

Ukumamatheka kancane kusaba ebusweni bakhe njengoba eguqula ikhanda lakhe libheke amawele akhe. "Sawubona mfwethu, futhi lapha bengicabanga ukuthi kuzofanele ngilinde size sifike ekhaya ngaphambi kokuthi ngibone ubuso bakho obuhle."

Ubuso bukaCersei buphaphathekile, izindebe zakhe zingenagazi futhi uBrienne uyazibuza ukuthi uzophuma yini ukufutheka okucacayo. "Ungavumi. Shayela. Mina. Lokho. ”Amkhafulela am magama kube sengathi unobuthi futhi angamfaka ubuthi ngesilabhini eyodwa. UJaime akafundi, futhi uyaqhubeka nokumamatheka.

Uyaphinda, “dadewethu omnandi, izwi lakhe liyahlekisa (wayehlala ekhuluma nami kanjalo.)

“I-Kinglayer,” ehleka futhi amehlo akhe aba mnyama bese kuthi angabe esamamatheka. Umzimba wakhe wonke uqinile futhi uBrienne uzizwa engakhululekile kakhulu kunanini na okuboshwe ngaphansi kwakhe, engakwazi ukubheka kude.

“Ungenzi.” Uxwayisa futhi noCersei bayakuzwa ukuthi mubi kangakanani, izindebe zakhe zicindezela umugqa omncane.

“Ngihlangane nomtapo wezincwadi ngemuva kwekilasi,” kusho yena emcela ngenkathi egcona futhi ebheka kude, "futhi ungazihluphi ngokuza iBeast yakho, ngeke sikwazi ukukugibela namhlanje." (nakhona.) UCersei uyahamba, ashiye amehlo kaBrienne ebhukuda futhi usele umhlathi kaJaime.

"Angikholwa ukuthi bengicabanga ukuthi uyahlekisa," uyakhala njengoba ezama ukuswayiphela emehlweni akhe.

"Angikholwa ukuthi bengicabanga ukuthi uhlakaniphile," kusho uBrienne emamatheka ngenhliziyo, "kepha lokho bekungasho lutho impela," uzama ukwenza ihlaya lesimo, noma yini ukuze uJaime angaboni. cabanga ukuthi uyintombazane ethambile nenhliziyo kuphela futhi akasifanele isikhathi sakhe. Uyabubula futhi amhlikihle ezingubeni zakhe (uyalikhumbula imfudumalo) nezihlakala zakhe ziyagobhoza.


End file.
